Worrying
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily has been shot on the job and has been pissed at Derek for holding her hand through it all. When she gets home to her girlfriend, will she recieve a reward for being a good little patient? SMUT IN SECOND CHAPTER! R&R!


Emily made her way up the stairwell of her apartment building, arm in arm with Derek. She had gone with JJ to question a victim's brother, and gotten shot by the Unsub on the way back to the precinct. She had gone through four hours of surgery and died twice on the table. They kept her in the hospital for a week, much to Emily's dismay. So getting home was a blessing, just not with a 24/7 watcher.

"Derek, I told you I was fine."

"Keep saying that Princess. It doesn't mean I won't disobey Hotch's orders."

Emily sighed as they reached her apartment door. Derek smiled as he took the key from her hand and turned to the door. He was about to put the key into the lock, but the door swung open to reveal a worried looking Garcia. Her robe was tied around her torso tight, her matching slippers just a little to big for her, her red hair hanging around her shoulders and her glasses holding her eyes.

"Oh, my poor Emily!"

Garcia pushed Derek away and took Emily into a gentle hug, causing Emily to laugh. When they backed away, they smiled at each other slightly and turned to Derek.

Garcia sighed at his face in mock hurt, while Emily just chuckled. "I'm sorry gorgeous, but this poor baby was shot. You look just fine to me."

"Well, I did have to deal with her whining for three days."

"You wouldn't stay away from me unless I had to pee or shower, and then you STILL wanted to help me!"

"Well excuse me for being a nice helper."

"I'll sure help something reach all the way from the inside of your ass to you're shoulders."

"And what's that?"

"Your head!"

Garcia's head spun from Derek to Emily, and Emily to Derek with the entire argument. "Hey!"

Derek and Emily both turned to Garcia who was looking pissed. "You both are very annoying right now and I just got my beautiful Emily back. We are all happy she is in one piece, and I want her to be happy after her incident and neither of you are helping with that! Derek, you take her bags into this house and then leave me alone with her after!"

Emily and Derek both just stared at Garcia until they finally realized she had stopped yelling. Both nodded weakly. While Derek grabbed Emily's go bag and headed into the kitchen, Garcia held Emily's arm as they carefully walked into the house. When they made their way into the living room, Garcia sat Emily down on the couch and went to Derek in the kitchen.

"Have you been crowding her?"

Derek smiled and shrugged. "I only crowd when it's necessary baby girl. You know that."

Garcia smiled at Derek. "I know hun, but you know how she hates that."

"You do it all the time!"

Garcia laughed and smiled again at Derek. "She's my girlfriend, my chocolate Adonis. I am allowed to crowd her when needed." Derek nodded and kissed her on the cheek before giving her a hug. "Take care of her baby girl."

Garcia chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Oh you know I will, baby."

Once Derek said his goodbye to Emily, he closed the door behind him on his way out. Garcia took a seat next to Emily on the couch and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're ok, honey."

Emily smiled slightly at her girlfriend and nodded. "Me too. To be honest, I missed when I was alone in the hospital."

Garcia's laugh was music to Emily's ears. "We talked together every night before you fell asleep, sweetie." Garcia watched as Emily smiled at her. "We did, but I missed my goodnight kisses. I missed your cheerfulness and quirkiness and how you would always wake me up with kisses on my neck. I missed how pissed you would get if I called you Penelope in front of Hotch, how we would get out morning coffee at the café around the corner from the Bureau, how your hugs would make my pain go away. How-"

Emily's rant was cut off by Garcia's lips on hers. Emily felt Garcia's right hand grasp her neck and her left hand on her waist, as she pulled her closer by her shoulders. Emily's longing for her girlfriend's taste was overwhelming, as was the moan that escaped her mouth, making an entrance for Garcia's tongue. Their tongue's met in a fight for dominance, which Emily soon lost.

Just as Emily's panties became wet and her stomach became warm with delight, Garcia pulled away from her.

Emily's pout was too cute for Garcia to pass up, so she placed a quick peck on it before getting up and practically skipping to the kitchen.

"Pen!"

Garcia smiled as she poured the soup from the pot into two separate bowls on the counter. "Stop whining my beauty. It takes away the sexiness in your voice."

Emily turned to Garcia and showed her playful pout. "I don't care! I want you back over here and kissing me. Please, please, please!"

Garcia laughed as she poured two glasses of water. "You're acting like a four year old, Emily."

"Please!"

"No, Emily you need to eat-"

"I'm not hungry!"

"You need water along with the food too-"

"But I'm not thirsty, either!"

"You need to keep up your energy-"

"Kissing and sex is a GREAT way of producing energy."

Garcia smiled as she set the items on a tray and brought them into the living room. "No, Em. Sex is a way of exporting the energy from your body."

Emily pouted and playfully stomped her feet while she took her soup from Garcia. "If I eat my soup, will I get a reward afterwards?"

Garcia smiled as she began to eat her soup beside her girlfriend. "If you be a good little patient, I will totally give you a reward later. Now eat your soup, you'll need the energy."


End file.
